Life As It Truly Is
by Tottaly-Anonymous
Summary: People think resurection is all great well they would be wrong.
1. Resurection

** First of all this is my first attempt at a story. And I decided what better way to start a story than to write it on your phone? Let me know what you think, if you don't like it go ahead, your opinion matters. **

Now people think that being resurrectedis great and a real opportunity to relive life. Well let me just tell you they're _wayyy_ wrong. First of all dying sucks, sure it depends on how you actually die but the way I died was not a nice one. I did not only get stabbed which hurt like absolute hell but after I got stabbed I fell into the street right next to me and got run over by not one, not two, but three cars before someone noticed. All while in the busy streets of New York. Then after someone noticed and called the ambulance I was rushed to the hospital, and then later died while being carried into the ER.

After that it was dark cold and oddly different from the streets I was used to. Sure my senses felt numbed due to the excruciating pain of my death but I could tell it was soft. Not like memory foam soft, but soft nonetheless. I could also hear the tiniest hint of voices. I could not tell what they were saying but at the moment they felt reassuring. Now like I said earlier it was cold, and quick note about me I _hate_ the cold. With a burning passion, no pun intended if that what makes you happy, but I would rather be melting alive then be even slightly colder than what I would like. So my brilliant solution was to move my blind butt to find warmth. Now I know it may seem stupid ,but it was the best idea I had. And somehow it worked. I found something warm it was soft too, much softer the the floor and instincts told me to start suckling that's when I thought _hold up an I a baby again? _Only to respond to my self _no that's silly I must be dreaming, yeah that's what it is._

Soon all my beliefs and thoughts about what I knew would be utterly destroyed.

Now deep in my mind I knew it was a dream it felt to _real_ to be a dream. And when I said soon I meant soon. Because just as the pain was starting to subside I heard something more than voices I heard meows. My first thought was _I thought cats weren't allowed in hospitals?_ That's when it hit me I wasn't in the hospital heck, I probably wasn't even in New York. All I could tell is that well there were cats and from what I could hear lots of them.

This freaked me out I was constantly wondering what I was doing with so many cats? Sure I liked cats but I was nervous around lots of people or animals. This made me realize _Holy crap am I kitten? And wait am I suckling? _My only response was yes, yes I was.


	2. Knowledge

**Hey, sorry for the long wait I don't really have time on the week days to work on stories, but I still try to get at least a chapter during the weekends. Anyways, I wanted to say that this fic is not supposed to be serious, but it doesn't allow you to put three genres.**

This revelation sent me into complete mental break down. I didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do, and completely forgot my entire situation in the process. This just caused me to have another mental breakdown to the point I passed out. My only thought is wow just wow, but ca ln you really blame me I just had to deal with the fact that first of all, I died second of all, I am a cat! A freaking cat! And let me just tell you that going from two legs two four is a _huge _shocker. Especially when your hind leg are too weak to even support me for an extended period of time. So after I wake up from passing out I still can't see, but I can smell. And ohh boy can I smell, like it is insane to go from human abilities of smelling to cat. Like before I would have to get within three feet of something to properly smell it. Now I can smell everything in like a 15 foot radius and it is game changing.

Along with my fully restored and improved smell I also can hear good. I can hear things around me, but in fortunately my hearing isn't all that much better. Sconce I can hear I can tell that the cats speak English or my brain understands the language and somehow translates it into English. Apparently, according to what I have heard, my name is Boulderkit and my mother is _**PlaceHolder**_. At first I thought they were really wired names, but then I hit me like a world-class boxer. I was in warrior cats, and at first I started to freak out be cause warrior cats is like one of my favorite book series ever. But then I really thought about it depending on what point in the series I was born in I could have to fight quite a few battles. That made me shudder because for my entire life, just like the cold, have completely hated pain. Now I know that seems weird to say but it's the truth I will constantly go out of my way to make any situation as painless as possible. My hate for pain is probably because of my super low pain tolerance, but I digress. So I really hope that I was born at one of those times of peace in between each arc. So that rules out the first arc, power of three(kind of), omen of the stars, and vision of shadows. So that leaves the new prophecy, but I still don't want that one because of the whole starvation and traveling. Anyway, that leaves only power of three (again kind of), the broken code, and dawn of the clans. Sure I would prefer the broken code because of being able to get spoilers of the next books. But power of three or dawn of the clans would be cool too. But I can rule out dawn of the clans because my name is more recent in the timeline.

After, what I only could assume, was a couple days I became bored of the monotony, but that changed when I opened my eyes. I was surprised at first, only to be blasted with tons of new information. Well to say the least I was overwhelming. The den I was in was dark with just a few bits of light shining through. From what I could see my fur was a gray color with white paws. My mother was a white cat with bright yellow eyes. There seemed to be another cat cream colored cat. I didn't recognize her from the books but then it hit me, she was daisy. Sure she looked different from what I had imagined, but she still looked similar. That at least meant that I was from the end of the new prophecy to the broken code. This was a relief because there would be no battling for sunningrocks. That still left the rest of the series though. But one thing told me what series I was in. It sounded like arguing, but that wasn't what was weird it was who was arguing. It was a deep voice and a higher pitched one. The deeper one said something about the codebreakers. That's what told me what series I was in. The broken code, but after bramble star is possessed.


	3. Life

**FYI most of this story will be my speculation of what will happen next In the broken code, so kind of spoilers. Also it's kind of an AU, I just added some extra cats for plot reasons. Read broken code if you don't want spoilers. And sorry for not posting I just felt really lazy, so no excuse.**

Well crap that sucks. I kind of wished I would be born at the beginning of the broken code. That way I could fix all the problems in the series, but beggars can't be choosers. But what's even worse after careful examination when I was born is just slightly before the end of the silent thaw. Which is even worse because since that is the most recent book in the series, that means my knowledge is really limited.

Anyway, the conversation I overheard wasn't one that happened in the book. But I have found out that this is after squirrelflight gets kicked out. The problem is I'm in thunderclan, and squirreflight is in shadowclan. But if I'm lucky I can find a way to get there. So with my mostly useless knowledge I decided to head out of the nursery to investigate. Even though this was obviously a self insert situation I was definitely not a main character because, first of all, my parents weren't even mentioned ever in the books. Also it takes place after the first book ,and they've never added a main character partially through. Well except the new prophecy, but nobody wants to talk about those.

Through my investigation I have found out this slightly after when Shadowspire and Tree try and convince Tigerstar that Bramblestar is an imposter. Also the situation in Thunderclan is way worse than it seemed in the silent thaw. Maybe because it was Bristlefrost perspective, and she was kind of getting pampered by Bramblestar. Also during my investigations I discovered that Bramblestar is waaayyy worse that I thought like whenever someone tries to talk to him it almost always ends in a fight. And guess what half of the cats here don't even suspect anything wrong.

After my investigation I decided to explore the camp because I was never 100% certain about what it looked like. The quarry was not very deep and seems to have been abandoned pretty early on. But any way, there is one proper entrance that is up a small incline. The outer rim of the camp is surrounded by brambles and other plants. Most of the dens are literally just hollowed out bushes. The camp is about 7 yards wide at least. There is little vegetation except for the occasional small shrub.

While I was exploring I was approached by a young warrior by the name of Stemleaf. Now if you've read any broken code books you know who stem leaf is. Any way he said "Having fun exploring camp, little guy?"

And in my best effort to act as new to the world as possible I said "I guess so". Wow just wow, that was the most creative thing I could think of in that moment. But you don't get it I pride myself on how goo I am on the spot and this, this is what I come up with! I quickly trotted away trying to get out of my own self embarrassment.

Later, at what I think was about 7:00pm, I started to feel like really tired. I was confused at first because I can normally stay up all night and not fall asleep until the next day, but then I realized I'm a child, a very small baby cat. Of course I was tired I literally spent all day walking around. But I didn't know how tired I was until I passed out.

The next morning I had woken up to the warm-ish nest. Sure it was no tempurpedic mattress but it did the job. Oh yeah have I talked about how hard it is to get used to going from two legs to one? If I did I definitely didn't say enough. Because I very time I get up I instinctively try to get on two legs and end up falling over in a comical fashion. Also when just regularly walking on four legs I'll put one foot too far to one side and trip over it, once again falling over.

**Again I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I still hope you stick around and read my story. **

**Do you think I should have a question if the day like I've seen on other fics or no?**


End file.
